


Status

by camshaft22



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Cultural Differences, Diplomacy, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Forced Servitude, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Political Alliances, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: Rewriting this story





	Status

**Author's Note:**

> I need to do a rewrite.

I'm rewriting this. Thank you!


End file.
